10 Years later
by Junior Mints
Summary: After being gone for ten years, Buttercup finally returns to her old childhood home. Everything seems about the same, except for the fact that her five childhood friends are all grown up, and boy are they driving her hormones crazy! Follow Buttercup on this romance filled, humor stuffed, adventure through high-school with these boys!


A young female brunette walked through the familiar shopping district in the simple suburban area of Tokyo. Little shops lined up the streets, a bakery, a flower shop, a bath house, an instrument store, a grocery store and plenty more.

The young girl was at least a highschooler, she had black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun that probably would reach mid-back. She had bright vibrant green eyes that seemed to hold so much excitement and curiosity. She had pale yet beautiful skin that was cover by a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a baggy green sweater that hid her huge chest and flat stomach, and green converse.

She had a brown messenger bag slung over her shoulder, of course this wasn't all her things most of them were in boxes being delivered to 'The Cherry Blossom' café, her mother is apparently close friends with the owner.

She looked down at the little hand drawn map that a local had given her, it said to go past the flower shop and turn by the bakery and just keep going straight until she sees it. It seemed simple enough, and she saw a little sign that said 'Richard Flower Shop Ahead!".

"Hey! Stop right there you little rascal!" The girl turned around to see a little boy running away with an old man chasing after him.

"Lady you gotta help me my big bro won't leave me alone." The little boy came and ran to the girl trying to hide behind her. Now that he was up close she could tell that he was maybe a second grader, he had shaggy chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. And it seemed his clothes were possibly hand-me-downs considering the fact that his white t-shirt was way to baggy on him and his shorts were all torn up.

"Hey! Kyle stop hiding!" The guy chasing 'Kyle' had now caught up to where the girl was standing in front of her slightly panting.

The girl felt her cheeks slightly heat up because of how attractive the young man was, he had shaggy brown hair and deep almond eyes that you could just melt into, he was about 6"1 with a slim body that his black t-shirt, baggy jeans fit perfectly.

"No! Your being mean I'd rather stay with this lady then you!" The young boys yelling had snapped the girl out of her daydream.

"Look lady I'm really sorry about my little brother, he's a real pain in the ass sometimes." The young man sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, uh its fine I have a younger and older brother that drive me up the wall so I can relate." The girl had a sympathetic smile on her soft delicate face.

"Don't be nice to him! He's a big fat meanie face! He was making fun of me in front of my friends!" The young girl then looked down at Kyle who was still hiding behind her, she let out a short laugh and squatted down to reach his eye level.

"Listen kid, I remember when I was your age and my older brother bothered me to no end."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He'd always tease me about how I'd like one of my old guy friends or pull my hair and tie my shoelaces together."

"Whoa! That's what my big brother does to!" The young girl smirked as she turned to look at the young man who was kicking at the ground with a slight blush on his face.

"But I have to admit that I do those things to my little brother to, but he always finds a way to get back at me by-." The young girl leaned in and whispered something in Kyle's ear, his eyes widened slightly and he began to smile and giggle uncontrollable.

"Just use some of those tricks and you'll be able to get back at your big bro anytime." The young girl stood up and Kyle came out from hiding behind her and went to stand by his big brother.

"Thanks lady I'll find a way to repay you somehow!" Kyle gave her a big grin and a thumbs up, the young man beside him cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Um thank a lot, um-."

"Buttercup."

"Well Buttercup, I'm Mitch, it's nice to meet you, and thanks again."

"Yeah you're welcome, but I'm afraid I have to go or else I won't be able to pick up the cake I ordered."

"Oh, the bakery past the flower shop?" Buttercup nodded. "Well, I was you I'd hurry up since they won't give you the cake past 4:30, that's when they close." Buttercup looked down at her watch to see it was 3:43.

"Thanks for letting me know." She waved at the two boys and began walking down the street once more.

"So what did she tell you?"

"None of your beeswax."

*Sigh* "Whatever."

As Buttercup was nearing the flower shop it seemed half of the female population of the town was crowded outside, they all had blushes on their faces and were acting like middleschoolers giggling and twirling their hair.

Curiosity took Buttercup as she tried to peer inside the shop to see what the big fuss was, but sadly most of the women were wearing heels and she couldn't see over them, even with her height of 5"7.

"Boomer I want these roses!"

"I'll take these daisies!"

"I want these lilies, Boomer!"

"Please everyone just get into a single file line and you'll all get your flowers!" The fourth voice surprised Buttercup, it sound calm and caring and like a male had said it, not a crazy middle aged women.

"Would you like some flowers to, ma'am?" Buttercup was snapped out of her thoughts to see a _very_ good looking man in front of her. He had golden blonde shaggy hair that slightly covered his deep ocean blue eyes. His face may have been handsome, maybe even handsomer then the man before, but it had a slight childish look to it. He was in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans and a light blue apron on that said 'Richards Flower Shop' in bright blue and yellow letters and a name tag on that said 'Boomer' in neat handwriting.

"Um, ma'am are you alright?" His sweet voice had snapped Buttercup out of her little daydream.

"Uh, no sorry, um the lines to long and I don't really have a reason to get flowers." Buttercup laughed nervously, whilst the Boomer blinked slightly confused.

"Well if you don't have a reason to get flowers, please except this single flower." He then gave her a lovely white rose.

"Oh wow, it's absolutely beautiful. I can't take this-." Boomer just gave her a sweet smile, and kissed her hand, which shut her up immediately.

"But I want you to have it miss-?"

"Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" She then began blushing a light pink and fidgeting with her hands.

"Uh y-yeah, I just moved back." Boomer then had a faraway look on his face as if he was trying to remember something. Buttercup glanced at her green wristwatch to see it was 4:26, and she needed to pick up the cake she ordered before 4:30!

"Well if you excuse me I need to go pick something up right away, bye!" And with that said Buttercup dashed to cake shop.

"Buttercup? How do I know that name?"

"Boomer! I want these daffodils too!"

As Buttercup was running around the corner she didn't look where she was supposed to be going and completely rammed into someone, having both herself and the person fall to the floor on their butts.

"Ow." Buttercup looked up rubbing her head to see yet another attractive boy in front of her. He had bleach blonde hair that was neatly trimmed, his pale green eyes were hidden behind a set of glasses. He had pale skin and was extremely skinny that his white button up shirt, tan sweater vest, and jeans barely fit on his body.

"Uh, I'm really sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you okay?" He began spewing out questions that she really didn't have time for.

"Yeah I'm completely fine, but I gotta get going. See ya!" And with that Buttercup quickly got up, brushed the dirt off her jeans and ran straight to the bakery.

"I'm here for my cake!" Buttercup burst through the bakery door panting slightly.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself, or the door." Buttercup looked up to see a middle aged woman. She had brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with some graying hairs, she had kind soft blue eyes that fit her plump face nicely. She was around 5"4, so she had to look up at Buttercup. She was in a pink t-shirt, gray sweats, and a white apron, Buttercup was expecting her to be in more… professional attire.

"Well, I'm gonna need your name if you want that cake." The little woman went behind the counter with Buttercup following. She stood in front of the counter admiring the many treats. There were little chocolate frosted cupcakes, cookies, cheesecakes, tarts, they all made Buttercups mouth water.

"So what's the name kiddo?" Buttercup snapped out of her sweet daydream and remembered why she was here.

"Buttercup, Buttercup Star. I made an order of a strawberry shortcake and two lemon cupcakes." The lady then began flipping through a little booklet, her scanning the pages carefully. She then click a pen and scribbled out a name and went to the back kitchen.

"Hey we are a strawberry shortcake and two lemon cupcakes." She walked back out holding a white box with the bakery's logo on it, Buttercup gladly accepted it.

"That'll be $12.56." Buttercup reached into her bag and pulled out $15 dollars.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks kiddo, now I just need you to sign here." She slid a receipt onto the counter which Buttercup signed quite messily.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking but are yah new here?" The lady stuffed the receipt into a jar that contained other receipts.

"Uh yeah, I use to live here when I was younger and I just moved back today." The lady stared at Buttercup as if she was trying to remember something.

"Well, you can come to me if you need anything kiddo, by the way I'm Mary-Ann."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to come to you if I need anything." Buttercup simply waved and left the shop, finally being able to go to her new home. _I wonder what it's gonna be like?_ Was Buttercups last thought before she opened the door to 'The Cherry Blossom' café.

**Okay I know I need I new story like I need a bullet in my head, but this idea has been bothering me for a while and I really needed to write it and post it.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
